The present invention relates to portable seat cushions useful for indoor or outdoor situations wherein cushioning of individual seating arrangements on benches, chairs, stools, and the like, are desired. The invention particularly further provides carrying means for the seat cushion itself and means for carrying and retaining articles within the seat cushion even during use thereof as a seat cushion without damage to the articles or discomfort to the user of the cushion.
Portable seat cushions have previously been provided with handles, straps, and the like, which faciliatate carrying of the cushion itself. The prior art has further provided pockets, and the like, on the surfaces of seat cushions so that articles could be stored and carried in said pockets. In order to use the seat cushion as a seat cushion, it is necessary to remove these articles from the pockets if said articles are fragile or if the articles are sufficiently bulky or hard to cause discomfort to the user of the seat cushion. The following U.S. patents illustrate the known developments in this art:
U.s. pat. Nos.: 1,549,647 -- Aug. 11, 1925 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 1,776,983 -- Sep. 30, 1930 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 2,413,828 -- Jan. 7, 1947 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 2,580,904 -- Jan. 1, 1952 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 2,618,790 -- Nov. 25, 1952 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 2,837,145 -- June 3, 1958 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 3,297,119 -- Jan. 10, 1967 PA0 U.s. pat. Nos.: 3,696,850 -- Oct. 10, 1972.
The present seat cushion resolves the shortcomings of the prior art by providing inter alia an indentation in a foamed seat cushion, which indentation is shaped to conform to the exterior configuration of an article which is to be carried within the confines of a covering surrounding the foamed seat cushion. A user of the seat cushion can, therefore, seat himself on the cushion without the need to remove articles which have previously been stored or carried within the seat cushion.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a combined seat cushion and article carrier which can be used with greater facility and comfort when articles are stored therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combined seat cushion and article carrier having shoulder straps or other handling means for facilitating transportation thereof by a user.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.